Saving Tsukibara of the Sand: A Naruto Fanfiction
by Kirito189
Summary: Uzumaki Harugo, son of 6th Hokage Naruto, and Keiyoko Uchiha, son of Sasuke Uchiha, are tasked with going solo to deliver a message to the Kazekage, Gaara. After a few misunderstandings they are informed that Gaaras daughter, Tsukibara, has gone missing. Can Harugo and Keiyoko put their differences behind to find out who's behind the kidnapping, and save Lady Tsukibara ...
1. Chapter 1

Saving Tsukibara of the Sand: NARUTO FANFIC

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, neither am I gaining any profit from this article. If I owned Naruto I would be renting a room in Bill Gates mansion. But... Enjoy and reviews will be much appreciated.

Prologue

Harugo Uzumaki ran full speed down the street. This was one race he had to win. If he let that Uchiha win again he would never forgive himself. He checked behind him, searching the roads for his rival, Keiyoko Uchiha. ''Not behind, neither above'' thought the young Uzumaki, son of the Sixth Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. He turned his attention back to the road, but was running too fast to stop himself careening into a stall of crates full of apples. He stood up, dazed, and watched as a figure approached.

''Allways keep your eyes on the road'' said Keiyoko, patting his rival on the shoulder. Just then there was a poof of white smoke. ''Okay, guys, what did you do this time ?'' asked the ANBU ninja. ''I ran into an apple stall'' said Harugo, scratching the back of his head. ''I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen'' said Keiyoko, ignoring the death-stare from Harugo. ''So I suppose I have to take you to the Hokage...again!'' said the ninja, yawning behind his mask. ''Whats papa been up to recently ?'' asked Harugo. ''Couldn't tell you if I knew, kiddo'' said the ANBU, and all three vanished in a cloud of wide smok

Hokages Office

Harugo and Keiyoko both bowed their heads. ''You need to stop destroying things, or the ANBU _will_ punish you, there is only so much I can do to protect you'' said Naruto, his feet resting on his desk. ''It won't happen again, Lord Hokage'' said Keiyoko, bowing low. ''I hope...'' Before the Hokage could finish, a tall ninja leapt in through the open window, the ninja wore an ANBU mask, a sabretooth cat with flame-like markings stretching across one half of it. ''Ah, Sasuke, right on time, as usual'' said Naruto, standing to greet his old friend. Sasuke looked down and removed his mask, an intimidating look etched on his. ''You see, me and Sasuke have planned a test, an task to see which of you is the stronger'' said Naruto and picked up two small scrolls. ''You will take this to our friends in the Hidden Sand Village'' said Naruto, handing a scroll each to the children. The two bowed to children bowed and turned to leave. ''Oh, one last thing'' said Naruto, sitting back down in his chair. ''You'll be going alone'' said Naruto, and watched the two Gennin leave. ''You really think there up for this ?'' asked Sasuke, stepping out, onto the window ledge. ''The elders believe so'' said Naruto, as Sasuke leapt down, off the window.

''But I have a strange feeling this is going to set something a whole lot bigger in motion'' said Naruto, turning to look over the Hidden Leaf Village.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Another Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto, and don't/won't make any profit from theese articles. But enjoy and as allways, reviews are encouraged and appreciated.

Harugo sat, cross-legged, at the open gates of the Hidden Leaf Village. A mere ten minutes again he had recieved his mother, Hinatas blessing and good luck wish. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Keiyoko appeared out of no-where. ''Ok, my father gave me the only rule, that who-ever wins gets automatic entry into the Chunin Exams'' said Keiyoko. ''We'd best get going then'' said Harugo, standing slowly. ''I'd say may the best ninja win, but we both know that's me'' said Keiyoko. Harugo, ignoring the trash talk took off down the dirt road and leapt into the trees, leaving his rival in the dust. He was sure he would make it first. After a while he stopped, a twig snapped nearby. ''Who's there ?'' shouted Harugo, no reply. The only was a bird call somewhere in the distance. ''Probably nothing'' thought Harugo. He stopped again when he entered a clearing, a tall man stood on the opposite side, he wore a turban and the bottom half of his face was covered in bandages, leaving only his eyes visible. ''The Sharingan ?'' whispered Harugo. A long brown bag rested on his shoulder. In the blink of an eye, he was gone. Harugo pulled out the scroll, it had come with a map of the route from The Hidden Leaf, all the way through the desert to The Hidden Sand Village, Sunagakure. He was close, past this clump of trees was a small stream, past that was the desert, then Sunagakure. He quickly jumped through the trees, stopping at the stream to refill his water bottle. After it had filled to the brim he placed it back in his satchel and crossed the stream. ''Is it just me or did the temperature just shooted up ?'' thought Harugo, wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead. All of a sudden there was a rumbling and the young Uzumaki found himself surrounded by Suna-nin. ''What's this ? Another leaf sneaking across the stream ?'' said one of the ninja, laughing. ''Sneaking ? What are you talking about, I'm on my way to deliever _this_ to the Kazekage'' said Harugo, revealing the scroll. ''We've heard that one before, havn't we ?'' said the same ninja, turning to his team, who nodded and mumbled in agreement. ''Enough talk, let's take him in'' said another ninja, before striking Harugo on the temple with the hilt of his sword...

Harugo opened his eyes and looked around, he was in a small, clay chamber. A barred window was the only way light could enter the room. He found himself chained to the wall, roughly seven feet off the ground, pulling at the chains proved useless. Then came the sound of a door opening and below him, through a decent-sized wooden door, came three Suna-nin, followed by a tall, auburn-haired man wearing a black vest and brown baggy trousers, a huge gourd was strapped to his back, held in place by a leather belt. He had strange black rings around his eyes and the _kanji _for love above his left eye. ''Release them '' he seemed to say. ''They have done nothing''. ''Them ?'' thought Harugo, looking around. The sound of chains shaking caused him to look up and sure enough, in exactly the same position as the young Uzumaki, hung Keiyoko Uchiha. ''These are the sons of the most powerful ninja in the Land Of Fire, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto'' said the auburn-haired man. The ninja shifted uneasily, probably remembering previous exploits against the Hidden Leaf. One ninja took out a pair of keys and leapt up, onto the wall, unlocking Harugos chains, then Keiyokos. Harugo landed on his feet and bowed, Keiyoko landed next to him and did the same. ''I understand you have something for me, but before we get to that, my name's Gaara, and you are ?''he said. ''My names Keiyoko Uchiha, and this is Harugo Uzumaki'' said Keiyoko, introducing them. ''So... What is it you have for me ?'' asked Gaara. ''A letter from the Hokage'' said the two children in unison. They both took out their scrolls and held them out. Gaara took the scroll from Harugo, much to Keiyokos annoyance. Gaara read through it, smiling, he handed the scroll back to Harugo. ''Tell your father I accept his invitation, and to spare for us a bottle of sake'' He said. The sound of running footsteps echoed through the corridor behind the Kazekage and his group. ''Lord Kazekage'' someone shouted. ''I have bad news''. ''What is it ?'' asked Gaara, as the ninja stumbled through the door. ''Lady Tsukibara hasn't returned, plus, the guards we sent with her havn't made their hourly status report'' said the ninja, slowly regaining his breath. ''Did you send scouts to search the area they last reported from ?'' asked Gaara, his eyes narrowing. ''Yes, they too failed to report back''.

''I fear the worst, we must send word to the Hidden Leaf, asking them for assistance'' said Gaara. ''Allow us to go'' said Harugo. ''No'' Gaara said, sternly. ''You and my brother, Kankuro, will search the nearby area, if you do not find anything _then_ you will return to the Hidden Leaf'' said Gaara


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

''I'm Kankuro'' said the tall man, he wore all black clothes, purple markings adorned his face. ''I'm Harugo and this is Keiyoko'' said Harugo, shaking the mans hand. ''I understand we'll be working together as a search team'' said Kankuro, turning and beginning to walk toward the village entrance. The two children jogged to keep up. ''If my geography is up to date, there's a cave not too far...''. Kankuro didn't get time to finish his sentence, as from above, they were ambushed by a dozen ninja. ''Slavers ?'' shouted Kankuro, surprised. One slaver jumped at Keiyoko, who leapt back ''Fire Release: Blazing Waterfall'' shouted the young Uchiha, white-hot pellets shooting from his mouth. ''Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall'' shouted one of the slavers. A wall of earth shot up out of the ground, blocking the fire pellets. Harugo leapt up onto the top of the wall ''Wind Release: Gale Blades'' he shouted, sending to blades of wind straight at the slavers, who moved to slow to dodge and were sliced in half by the wind. He then leapt down, rejoining his team. ''You two are pretty strong, for _gennin_'' said Kankuro. Keiyoko suddenly fell to his knees, holding his head. He looked up a moment later, blood was pouring from his eyes, which had changed to a strange version of the Sharingan, in that the iris was dilated, and surrounded by five _tomoe_ instead of three. ''I haven't seen a Sharingan like that before'' thought Keiyoko, remembering the time Sasuke had revealed and explained the Sharingan. ''Well, this is unusual'' said Kankuro, helping Keiyoko to his feet. ''The only Sharingan I've seen had only three _tomoe_, it seems you are special indeed'' said he said, he lifted the young Uchiha into a firemans carry. They walked slowly back into the village. After a while, they stumbled through the doors of the Kazekage Residence, immediately several medical-nin appeared, taking Keiyoko to the Urgent Care Unit. Moments later, Gaara appeared. ''What happened ?'' he asked. ''We were ambushed... by slavers'' said Kankuro, leaning against the doorframe, exhausted after carrying the half-dead Uchiha all the way through Sunagakure. ''Then we can assume they are the ones responsible for the kidnapping of my dear daughter, Tsukibara'' said Gaara. ''They were stronger this time around, but it seems I may have underestimated our two _gennin_ friends'' said Kankuro. ''Is that so... Anyway, you must rest, Harugo, you used a lot of chakra in that fight, I can tell by your eyes, rest here, let your body replenish its chakra reserves'' said Gaara, before leaving. Harugo was then led to a dormitorie, where he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

A few days later, Keiyoko was discharged and a sensor declared Harugos' chakra reserves fully replenished. ''So we're clear to return to duty'' said Kankuro. Keiyoko was a little shaky, but was back to normal a few hours later. They were in the middle of the desert, suddenly there was a huge kick-up of dust and a tall figure appeared several feet away. ''Hey, Stop'' shouted Kankuro, as the three ran over to him. It was the man from before, the one Harugo had met in the forest. His attire had changeed, he had got rid of the turban, replacing it with a Konoha headband, which Harugo thought strange. Harugo had been wrong about the eyes, they were not the Sharingan, but something far stronger, the Rinnegan. ''RINNEGAN'' said all three members of the team, in surprise and shock. Keiyoko drew two kunai, and leapt at the stranger, but was stopped and threw back.


End file.
